The Dreadnought
by Yed Yeddicus
Summary: Amongst the ruins of a diseased world, a Dreadnought makes his final journey.


The sun set upon the dying world.

Across its surface the Tyranid plague began to devour what little remained from the recent months of their advances.

What civilian life remained perished in agony and all cell based plant and animal life followed. The spread of the alien specie literally acted like a disease inflicted upon a human, it had rapidly spread the globe and began to shut it down piece by piece.

The Astarte forces, Silver skulls 5th company to be precise had ultimately failed in their task of repelling the alien infection and destroying it before it became to far spread, their ruined vehicles and defiled bodies which were now entwined with the heinous spores and living structures that were protruding from the ground where battles had taken place lay testemant to this fact. They had failed.

The 5th Company hastily retreated and evacuated their remaining forces lest they all perish upon the world. The 5th Company Captain Leross He'stun died along with his entire command squad fighting against inumerable enemies. Rumours said that the Captain himself tore the head from a carnifex with his mighty power-fist and reaped a mighty score of enemies before succumbing to his wounds.

His last order was for the remains of the company to aid the evacuation efforts of the civillian populace and sent out a reccomendation for exterminatus to the nearest Inquisitorial forces.

Standing amongst the skeletal wreckages of Imperial battle tanks and infested buildings stood an age old hero. The large form of a silver skulls dreadnought stood immobile in the middle of a ruined building. Surrounding him were the bodies of his battle brothers and a far larger score of Tyranid beings, many of the alien corpses were torn asunder, crushed or burnt. This had been the site of 3rd squad's last stand.

"_THE XENOS MEANS TO CONSUME US ALL!" The brave Sergeant Konrus had roared at his brothers as the Tyranid horde had grown closer, "DENY THEM THE PRIVILIGE!" _

The Dreadnought moved slightly.

"_Brother Khafulas!" The sergeant had called up to him.  
"YES BROTHER" He had replied, his booming voice echoing around the ruins in which they stood._

"_Oblige us by sending these beasts to an early grave!"_

"_SUFFER NOT THE XENOS TO LIVE" He boomed as his Assault Cannon began to cycle ammunition from the large container on his arm._

_The Tyranids had come into view now and were swarming towards them, hundreds upon hundreds._

_His assault cannon fired a mighty volley into the swarm reaping a mighty score. But alas he could not save 3__rd__ squad from their fate._

_No matter how much fire they lay into the horde there were always more. With each passing minute the Xenos came closer and closer, always managed to fell just that one more Astarte._

_The Sergeant had been the last to go, his plasma pistol searing the skin of the Xenos and his chainsword singing its violent song as it tore through flesh and brittle bone. His disabled body leant against Khafulas' leg armour as he perished._

_None of the Xenos present were large enough to pose a threat to Khafulas and soon enough he had slain them all. After that the message came across the vox network of the Captain's death and the evacuations from certain sectors. Khafulas wasn't in a clear enough sector._

_He watched the skies as the bulky forms of Astarte grade Thunderhawks soared away into the sky, some battling with larger winged beasts as they went._

_He remained amongst the Xenos bodies and those of his dead Brothers. _Alone.

The Dreadnought stirred and let out a sigh within his Ceramite prison. The sigh came out of his vocal casters as a booming hum.

" 't. " He droned.

Ever since his incarceration within the life supporting machine he currently piloted, his enjoyment of battle had dropped entirely. He no longer felt the thrill nor the rush of fighting in battle for the Emperor. Of course he still was grateful he could further serve the Imperium and the Emperor after his death at the hand (or claw) of the hated Tyrant of badab, Huron Blackheart, yet he felt nothing.

The only thing that kept him going was the thought that he could change the tide of battle for the Imperium, and the thought of protecting his brothers.

But now he had failed. Those he sought to protect and serve alongside lay dead around him. Many of their bodies were being feasted on by the foul living salvo's that had slain them. Others had had their Ceramite armour torn asunder to reveal the flesh beneath by the dastardly claws of Genestealers.

The Dreadnought lowered his left arm. Below the mighty Dreadnought gauntlet that lay at the end of his piston powered arm was a heavy flamer. He spewed the promethium-fueled fire onto the bodies of the dead. This cleansed them of the parasites that were feeding on their cold flesh, and prevented any further desecration from occurring.

The Dreadnought, after two entire hours of standing immobile in shame began to stomp out of the ruins. He continued his loud march until he stood in the middile of the ruined street. Littering the road were protruding forms of corruption and bodies of the dead. Leman Russ battle tanks with torn hulls were visible inside the wreckage of a nearby building. Tyranid organisms were growing out of the tears in their hulls and the bodies of Imperial Guardsmen could be seen snared inside.

The Dreadnought turned on its axis and faced down the road behind him. No visible targets, only ruins and bodies.

He turned back around and began to march again. With each footstep he took he left a large crack in the road that shook in his wake.

He looked to the skies. The horribly dirty skies. It was a dark shade of brown and the bloated form of the Tyranid hive ship could be seen from his position.

He seriously considered firing at it. He knew he would have no effect, even if he had been in range. But damn if it wouldn't make him feel better.

But no. He would save his now limited ammunition for a more worthy target. One he could kill. One that would give him closure and redemption for his failures.

Maybe one of the larger species? A Carnifex would do nicely.

Suddenly his receiver systems picked something up. A sound.

He stopped suddenly and turned 90 degrees to his right.

He was now staring directly into the front of a derelict social club. The words: _"Fredius' Bar!"_ was still visible on the front sign.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF" His booming voice echoed through the empty street, "IDENTIFY YOURSELF TO THE SILVER SKULLS"

A shuffling noise was heard from inside and he immediately turned on the torchlight that was on his hull. The light pierced the quickly darkening air and shone into where the Bar's window would have been. He saw the two reflecting forms of eyes light up as he did so.

"HUMAN" He said, "THERE IS NO NEED TO FEAR"

A fairly young woman slowly and cautiously walked out from the wreckage. She might of once been beautiful but now she had been reduced to a wreck. Her skin was deathly pale and dirtied by both dirt and blood. Her eyes were wide with fear and signs of makeup that had previously been applied now ran down her rosy cheeks.

"ARE YOU IN NEED OF MEDICAL ASSISTANCE MADAM?" The Dreadnought boomed at her.

The woman shook her head and took another step towards the hulking behemoth. It was apparent she lied immediately as her face contorted in pain as she limped forward.

"L-Lord" She kept her head bowed.

"NO NEED FOR SUCH FORMALITIES ANYMORE CITZEN"

The woman dared to raise her head slowly, looking upon the bloodstained craftsmanship that decorated the Dreadnought's forward hull; Golden images of his chapter designation and of battle litanies, and golden figures depicting a battle scene of some kind.

"DO YOU HAVE A NAME?" The dreadnought asked.

"M-my name is Flavia, Lord" She croaked back.

"WELL FLAVIA, YOU MAY JUST BE THE LAST LIVING HUMAN BEING I SPEAK TO" The Dreadnought's loud voice made Flavia flinch a little bit each time.

"Lord, they're gone. All of them, gone"

"THE XENOS?"

"No, the people Lord. My family were all consumed, my friends, co-workers…"

The Dreadnought stood immobile as he watched Flavia's eyes well up with tears.

"You" She said through her grieving tears, "You were meant to protect us. Under the protection of the Emperor's sons, that's what we were always told in our Preacher's sermons. Praise the Emperor and he would protect us. But he has abandoned us, and your warriors failed us"

"MILADY" The Dreadnoughts voice changed pitch and sounded harsher, "THE EMPEROR NEVER ABANDONS US, BUT AT THE SAME TIME HE CANNOT SOLVE ALL OF ONE'S PROBLEMS"

"You! You and the other Emperor's angels were meant to stop this!" she spread her arms out gesturing to all the contamination around them, Flavia collapsed onto the floor and began sobbing.

"FLAVIA"

She looked up, tears streaking down her dirtied face.

"THE EMPEROR HAS NOT FORSAKEN YOU, NEVER FORGET THAT. I MOVE TOWARDS THE LAST KNOWN POSITION OF MY BATTLE BROTHERS IN THE CITY NORTH OF HERE, YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO JOIN ME"

"Y-you can get me off this planet?"

"I WILL DIE TRYING MA'AM"

Flavia got up from the filthy ground and looked up at the Dreadnought.

"DO NOT GIVE UP HOPE FLAVIA. THE EMPEROR WILL NEVER FORSAKE THE LIKES OF YOU, FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE THE VERY BACKBONE OF THE IMPERIUM, PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE THE SOLE REASON AND PURPOSE THAT MANKIND CONTINUES FIGHTING. WITHOUT PEOPLE LIKE YOU THERE WOULD BE NOTHING TO PRESERVE, NOTHING TO PROTECT, NOTHING TO FIGHT FOR"

Flavia's tears continued, but they were now tears of happiness as the booming voice preached to her.

Suddenly a loud scraping noise came from inside the bar. The Dreadnought turned his attention from Flavia and looked inside the bar. It was already too late. There was a sudden flurry of movement and a bone white creature with multiple limbs raced from the shadows of the building.

Flavia managed a yelp of surprise before a loud hissing roar drowned her out.

"NO!" The Dreadnought roared in protest as he turned back towards Flavia.

The frail woman had been thrown to the ground and the Genestealer was already rapidly striking her vulnerable form.

The Dreadnought reached out with his powerful gauntlet and plucked the Genestealer away from its prize. The vile Xenos writhed and screeched in protest as the Dreadnought's grip tightened. Its bones and flesh tore and bent unnaturally until it was finally silenced.

The Dreadnought flung the lifeless body back into the bar and turned back to Flavia.

Her body lay on the ground still, her stomah ruptured from the sharp claws that the Genestealer had possessed. She lay gasping for air, blood pouring from her mouth pooling to the side of her head.

"FLAVIA" The Dreadnought's voice was remorseful.

Flavia couldn't manage to utter a word, but she did manage to look directly into the Dreadnoughts sight slit. She gasped for air for another several moments before her eyes rolled back and she relinquished her final breath.

After the encounter with Flavia, the Dreadnought carried her ruined body for two miles as he marched towards the northern settlement. He finally left her body when he found a shrine building for the Emperor. Surrounding the walls of the Eagle crested building were dozens of bodies, all human. It seemed they had died after local PDF forces had massacred them to spare the torment of being consumed by the Tyranids. This was apparent by the several dead PDF conscript bodies nearby who had all died of their own accord and the mass las impacts in the backs of all bodies present.

The Dreadnought placed Flavia's body aside from the rest of the bodies; he even stood for a few moments to honour her.

He then cleansed all of the bodies with his under slung flamer, leaving Flavia's until last.

He marched on towards the settlement which was now visible in the distance. Enormous smoke trails rose above its buildings and amongst them flew large Xenos beasts upon batlike wings.

His anger drove him on quicker.

When he had reached the outskirts of the settlement he took in the atrocious surroundings that were before him. Hordes of Xenos creatures feasted upon the bodies of battle brothers and humans alike, the noise of their gorging was vile and filled the Dreadnought with rage. Above him flew the creatures which he could now see were circling the feeding grounds, overseeing them almost. Giant organisms protruded from the ground some large than buildings. Large monstrosities spawning more of the smaller Tyranids stood immobile as they spat unleashed their deadly cargo's.

This was pure filth and defilement.

The Dreadnought's assault cannon began to spin with a loud whine.

His piston powered legs kicked into life as he began his charge.

"SUFFER NOT THE XENOS TO LIVE!" His booming voice roared, immediately catching every Tyranid within a mile's attention, "DIE BY MY HAND FILTH!"

The Horde of the smaller Tyranid breeds that had been feasting moments before now began to charge towards him.

His assault cannon began spitting dozens of deadly mass reactive shells into them. There were so many that the Dreadnought did not even need to aim to kill them.

When he became close enough, his flamer spat forward its lashing flames which slaughtered many more and began to spread through the rush.

"FOR THE SILVER SKULLS" The Dreadnought roared, "FOR THE EMPEROR!"

He had reached the horde now, his footsteps now began to crush Tyranids as he moved.

Dozens of the creatures leapt into the air and landed upon his hull, their claws and bio-weapons desperately trying to pierce his armour.

"PURGE THE UNCLEAN!" The Dreadnought roared as his flamer began killing many more now that he was amongst the foe.

He saw his main target up ahead though.

One of the flying Xenos had turned to look at the ensuing battle below. In one of the limbs that wasn't a wing, the creature held a large whip and in the other a bone-sword.

"FACE ME ALIEN!" The Dreadnought demanded ignoring the dozens of Tyranids swarming over his hull, "FACE MEEE!"

The flying SwarmLord's maw opened in a hungry smile revealing rows of razor sharp teeth.

Its wings beat and it projected itself towards the Dreadnought.

The Dreadnought stepped its left foot back, crushing another two Tyranids and twisted himself slightly. His fist opened and closed in preparation.

"COME ON!" He roared, not noticing the smaller Tyranids clawing at the pistons in his legs.

The flying Tyranid beast soared towards him, its two harsh weapons poised. It was about to reach him.

The Dreadnought stepped forward to meet it and projected his powerful close combat weapon. It broke through the Tyranid's bone sword and he closed the fist once it made contact with the creatures body. He had successfully latched onto the flyer's body and had trapped it. But in return for this success he had neglected the creature's other arm which had now launched its whip towards him.

The large whip struck into his side that killed any Tyranid that had already been swarming over that part of the Dreadnought, but at the same time damaged his assault cannon-bearing limb. The whip then curled around and began to constrict his right leg.

"IS THIS ALL YOU OFFER?" The Dreadnought let out a distorted laugh.

The beast's wings beat furiously as it tried to escape the Dreadnought's grip. But it failed.

The Dreadnought stepped back with its left leg again and at the same time yanked the Tyranid flyer with it. Flesh and bone tore and a large chunk of the beast became violently separated from it. A torrent of purple gore rained down from the creature as it suddenly bolted away from the Dreadnought, leaving nothing but a part of its shattered ribcage and viscera in his mighty fist.

The wounded Tyranid flyer staggered through the air as it rounded on the Dreadnought. The infernal thing had barely noticed the loss of flesh it had just suffered. It flew behind the Dreadnought and lurched backwards, pulling the whip tighter. The Dreadnought planted its feet firmly down and resisted the pull. The powerful whip crushed the metal pistons on the dreadnought's leg and the leg eventually succumbed to the pressure.

The whip flailed away and the dreadnought fell to the side slightly, its ruined leg landing on the severed foot.

The sudden imbalance caused the Dreadnought to curse out. The mass of Tyranids swarming over him was now an issue to more than his visibility. Their weight combined was causing him to topple.

His assault cannon clicked uselessly as it attempted to fire, the whip's damage had broken the spooling mechanism and the weapon had immediately jammed.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL" The disabled dreadnought roared "DAMN YOU AND YOUR MISBEGOTTEN KIND!"

The Dreadnought finally toppled and landed on his right side with a loud thump. Tyranids were crushed beneath his mass and the others who had mounted him leapt from the fallen chassis.

A plump smoke cloud rose from the ground following his crash and Dreadnought moaned out in pain.

He used his remaining arm to propel himself onto his back and he scanned the sky for the flying Xenos beast.

"FACE ME!" He roared.

The Tyranid swarm began to crawl over him once more which blotted his vision.

But even through the scrabbling and writhing forms of the Tyranid scum that covered over him, he saw the beams of light, brighter than anything the Dreadnought had seen in his five hundred and forty one years of service.

"EXTERMINATUS" He groaned.

Suddenly the flying Tyranid came back into view above him, it dived down and landed on him. The Tyranid's maw screeched into the Dreadnought's viewing slit, saliva and loose viscera amongst the teeth coming loose and splattering his chassis.

"YOUR LAST MISTAKE XENOS" The Dreadnought roared. He grabbed the beast's wing with his remaining arm much to the Tyranid's surprise. His under slung flamer began to spit forth its last remaining fuel and the Xenos roared in pain.

"THE EMPEROR" He breathed out as he heard the muting sound of the orbital bombardment striking, "GRANTS ME PEACE"

The orbital bombardment unleashed its deadly payload and began burning everything in its reach. The sheer force of the blast tore the entire settlement asunder, leaving fiery chasms streaking through. The Tyranid swarms inside the town perished within moments, disintegrating with muted screams or burning. Some fell into the chasms that tore into existence, falling deep below the earth before perishing. The Dreadnought held on to the Tyranid's wing bone, feeling its struggles of protest and ignoring it completely.

The blast reached them and he fell through the earth, flames consuming him and all around him.

Khafulus died surrounded by the burning bodies of those he had slain and those he died fighting against, flames erasing any evidence he was ever there.

"_Is he even breathing Brother?"_

"_He's alive, trust me"_

"_The tyrant has gravely injured him brother Sergeant, even if he lives…"_

"_So he can live?"_

"_Yes, but he will serve in a different way"_

"_A sarcophagi?" _

"_Aye"_

"_The Captain will agree, He is worth saving"_

"_Captain He'stun, this is Head Apocathery Hadlius, we found brother Khafulus, will require emplacement within a Dreadnought to preserve him"_

"_In death he may still serve the Emperor with valor Apocathery, bring him home"_


End file.
